justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)
( ) |artist = and Benjamin Samara ft. Missi Hale (credited as The Just Dance Band) |year = 2017https://open.spotify.com/track/7HALIbZdZHbKdXH64LBG4h |dlc = Klasik Eylül 12, 2018 (NOW) VIPMADE Kasım 28, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Kolay |effort = Low |nogm = 3 (Klasik/VIPMADE) |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Pink to Neon Blue |gc = Seafoam Green |lc = |mashup = |alt = VIPMADE (Italian Exclusive) |pictos = 152 (Classic/VIPMADE) |kcal = |dura = 3:52 |nowc = AllYouGotta (Classic) AllYouGottaVIP (VIPMADE) |audio = |choreo = |perf = Jerky Jessyhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZGknMNh2Wy Luciano Spinelli (VIPMADE) }}Tom Salta ve Missi Hale ("The Just Dance Band" olarak adlandırılan oyun içi oyun) ile "All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)" 'de yer almaktadır. Şarkı, 8'inci Nesil ve Nintendo Switch'de bulunan Gift Machine'den gelen 10 adet CD kapak stili çıkartmasıyla açılabiliyor. Şarkı ve 'da görülür. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Rutin, önündeki camgöbeği renkli bir stereo ile sarı bir ceket giyen bir adam tarafından, altında masma aksan, mavi ve sarı çizgili çoraplar, çok renkli ayakkabılar, bir menekşe altında camgöbeği desenli masmavi gömlek camgöbeği kayış ve siyah güneş gözlüğü ile geriye dönük kapak. Rutinin bir bölümünde ceketleri masmavi hale gelir, stereolar sararır, gömlek turuncu olur ve pantolonu siyanür. Kıyasının geri kalanı bu renk değişikliklerine göre değişir. Allyougotta coach 1.png|8th-Gen Allyougotta beta coach 1.png|7th-Gen VIPMADE Antrenör İtalyan YouTuber ve Muser Luciano Spinelli'dir. Sol tarafı traşlı kahverengi saçlı, sağ uzun, kırmızı kapşonlu, siyah pantolonlu ve beyaz ayakkabılı. Allyougottavip coach 1.png|Orijinal AllYouGottaVIP Coach 1.png|Güncellenmiş Arka Plan Arka plan grafikleri, birçok yeni Just Dance başlığında şarkı seçim ekranının arka planını hatırlatıyor. Yıldızlarla dolu bir galakside ve dansçının dans ettiği ve koro sırasında kaybolduğu multti renkli bir çizgide gerçekleşir. Koro sırasında, Just Dance 2018'deki diğer rutinlerden sonra temalı küçük düzlemsel cisimler, ana koçla dans eden kendi antrenörleri ile görülebilir. Yaklaşan dansçıya ve düzlem tabanına bağlı olarak yüzen bazı nesneler de vardır. Cameos (ilk görünüm sırasına göre) *''Side to Side'' *''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' (P2/C2) *''John Wayne'' *''24K Magic'' (P1) *''Tumbum'' (Extreme) *''Automaton'' *''Got That'' Altın Hareketler Bu rutinde hepsi aynı olan 3 Altın Hareket bulunmaktadır: Tüm Altın Hareketler: Sağ kolunuzu havaya kaldırın ve yukarı doğru bakın. AllYouGottaDo GM.png|Tüm Altın Hareketler Allyougotta gm.gif|Tüm Altın Hareketler oyun içinde Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *Solo *Hall Of Fame * *All Songs A-E Trivia Genel *''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance),The Just Dance Band'in serideki ilk şarkısıdır. **Ayrıca Tom Salta'ın sekizinci şarkısıdır. ***Tom Salta'nın resmi sayfasında,şarkı All You Gotta Do (Resmi Just Dance Tema Şarkısı) olarak isimlendirilmiş ve artistler "Oktavian & Tom Salta Hale eşliğinde) olarak gösterilmiştir. *Menüde,şarkının başlığında "(Is Just Dance)" bulunmaz. *''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) 13 Eylül 2017'de Spotify'da yayınlanmıştır,aynı gün 'e dahil olduğu doğrulanmıştır. *The US ön gösterimlerinde "The Just Dance Band" yerine "Just Dance Team" olarak gösterilmiştir. *''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance), için tema şarkısıdır. *Şarkının ön gösterim versiyonunda Koro bölümünden önceki tekrar eden sözler çıkarılmıştır.("Evet,hadi /Hadi/Gösteriyi başlatma zamanı/Gösteriyi başlat") yerine"Hadi/Gösteriyi başlat") ve son koro bölümünden önceki enstrümental kısım kaldırılmıştır. **İlk kez bir Ubisoft şarkısı kısaltılmıştır. Klasik *Daddy Cool, Footloose ve Make It Jingle gezegenleri albüm sanatında da ortaya çıkıyor.Ancak, gerçek oyunda görünmezler. *''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance), Just Mario, Baby Zouk, The Master Blaster, Mamasita, Hungarian Dance No. 5 oyunundan sonra oyunun kilidini açması gereken dizinin beşinci alternatifi olmayan şarkısıdır. *Arka plan bir konsept sanat, (P2) Another One Bites the Dust, (P3) Bubble Pop!, Daddy Cool, Footloose, (P1/P3) Love Ward, Make It Jingle, ve (P2) Sax bu gibi birkaç kullanılmayan arka plan gezegenler ve koçları, gösterir. *Dansçı,oyun içinde yayınlanmadan önce uygulamasının açılış ekranına eklenmiştir Galeri Oyun Dosyaları Allyougotta cover generic 8thgen.jpg|'' '' (8th-Gen) Allyougotta cover generic 7thgen.png|'' '' (7th-Gen) Allyougottavip.jpg|'' '' (VIPMADE) AllYouGottaVIP Cover Generic.png|'' '' (VIPMADE, güncellenmiş) Allyougotta cover albumcoach 8thgen.png| albüm dansçısı (Klasik, 8th-Gen) Allyougotta cover albumcoach 7thgen.png| albüm dansçısı (Klasik, 7th-Gen) Allyougottavip cover albumcoach.png| albüm dansçısı (VIPMADE) AllYouGottaBanner.png| albüm arka planı (Classic) allyougotta banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) allyougotta map bkg.png| map background (Classic) AllYouGotta_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) AllYouGotta1024.png| cover (Classic) AllYouGottaVIP_Cover_1024.png| cover (VIPMADE) Allyougotta p1 ava.png|Avatar AllYouGotta pictos-sprite.png|Piktograms In-Game Screenshots Allyougotta menu.png|'' '' 'in menüsünde Allyougotta_jd2018_load.png| yüklenme ekranı (Klasik) Allyougotta coachmenu.png| dansçı seçim ekranı (Klasik) Allyougottavip menu.png|VIPMADE 'in menüsünde Allyougottavip load.png| yüklenme ekranı (VIPMADE) Allyougottavip coachmenu.png| dansçı seçim ekranı (VIPMADE) Allyougotta_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' menüsünde Allyougotta_jdnow_coachmenu.png| dansçı seçim ekranı Allyougotta_jdnow_score.png| skor ekranı Allyougotta_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' 'un menüsünde Allyougotta_jd2019_load.png| yüklenme ekranı (Klasik) Allyougotta_jd2019_coachmenu.png| dansçı seçim ekranı (Klasik) allyougottavip jd2019 menu.png|VIPMADE ' menüsünde (Güncellenmiş) allyougottavip jd2019 load.png| yüklenme ekranı (VIPMADE - Güncellenmiş) allyougottavip jd2019 coachmenu.png| dansçı seçim ekranı (VIPMADE - Güncellenmiş) Allyougottavip jd2018 gameplay.png| oynanış (VIPMADE) Promotional Images Allyougotta teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BYvu8yighna/ Allyougotta promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Naughtygirlalt promo.jpg|''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' with Side to Side and Naughty Girl s Rabbid Peach Version Allyougotta kissingstrangers naughtygirl jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Kissing Strangers and Naughty Girl) Sahne Arkası 26E56552-7214-4E87-A330-0963F4AAF244.jpeg|Sahne arkası 1 4656E174-6A9E-463A-96AE-9A5C1F59037A.png|Sahne arkası 2 Beta Elements Allyougotta conceptart.jpg|Concept art with unused cameos Algt beta.png|Beta color schemeFile:Tex1 1024x512 87b23ee665857273 14.png Diğerleri Allyougottado thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Allyougottado thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Allyougotta puzzle.png|'' '' sticker sayfasında jd2019 subway promotion.jpg|Dansçı 'in olan bir reklamında (Daddy Cool, Don’t Stop Me Now ve I Gotta Feeling ile beraber) Videolar Official Audio All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) The Just Dance Band All You Gotta Do (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - Gameplay Teaser (US) All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Oynanışlar 'Klasik' "All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)" - Just Dance 2018 "All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)" - Just Dance Now "All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)" - Just Dance 2019 'VIPMADE' "All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)" (VIPMADE) - Just Dance 2018 Beta Elements Just Dance 2018 - All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - Beta Concept Diğerleri All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)—Star Players Edition! (US) All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)—Star Players Edition! (UK) Referanslar Site Navigation es:All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) pt-br:All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) en:All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Tom Salta Şarkıları Kategori:The Just Dance Band Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Kolay Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance V.I.P Şarkıları Kategori:Jerky Jessy Kategori:Ubisoft Şarkıları